The present disclosure relates generally to the field of digital content for the delivery of video, audio and multi-media content, and more particularly to techniques for the receiving digital content according to user-defined preferences.
Over the past decades, delivery of content to audiences (e.g., for entertainment, educational, and similar purposes) has evolved significantly. Historically, films, books, and print matter were delivered by conventional cinemas, the mail, and retail establishments. Conventional television transmissions evolved from broadcast technologies to cable, satellite and digital delivery, such as via the Internet. Moreover, distribution of content in various channels may involve broadcast, download, streaming, unicast, and so forth. However, in many situations, a user receiving the digital content may not be able to adapt the provided digital content to suit the user's needs or preferences. Accordingly, there is a particular need for systems and methods that provide a user receiving the digital content with greater control over the received digital content. In particular, it may be beneficial to provide for systems and methods that allow a user receiving digital content to define the user experience based on environmental factors and/or user-defined preferences.